The way we are
by DarklingSoul
Summary: One day Inuyasha woke up in some strange place. His friends aren't around and he even doesn't know where he is. He remembers a lot of blood on his hands, but he can't recognize the smell. Yet Inuyasha needs to find out a lot of things and maybe even to find the jewel. And if he'll get it, what will he choose to do with it? *I know doesn't sound interesting, but let's try:)*
1. Depths

Inuyasha and almost all of the characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything. Please support the official release.

* * *

**Prologue  
**

**I was too slow. I was not thinking.**

My head hurts. I don't know where I am anymore, I don't know what has happened to me. Why there is blood on my hands? Have I killed anyone? It's too dark and I can't see. Damn. I recognize that smell. So pure, so peaceful somehow resembling me of flowers and rice. I feel so weak and so pathetic. Even if I'll run i won't get away. Even if I'll destroy the whole place I won't find the exist.

**What have I done? This blood...**

This blood. Whose it? My senses are fooling me. I can't hear a thing- just the dead silence. My eyes are no good too- there are just shadows wondering around all this place. I can't smell anything either-just some kind of blood which I can't identify. The only thing I can feel is that cold and sticky blood on my palms. Have I killed someone? But there aren't any corpses. Yet...

**Who is there? Answer me!**

Someone is front of me. Somebody is looking right in to my eyes. I can't move. It's becoming so cold... So cold that I can barely breath. I see pale hands. Their moving towards me. And those eyes, and that smell... I understand now. You came to take me, right? Those cold palms move through my skin, my shoulders and then they touch my face. I don't move at all. Why should I? I am happy here. My heart is frozen my body is already dead. There's only my soul to be taken. And I will give it back to you...

OK, It's my prologue. my first story was really a pain and nobody liked it, so I brought something new here. It's not really good and it's short but I will write a new chapter soon. So please review and say something about this story because I'm really interested in your opinion!

**The eternity awaits me. I shall go with you.**

So what is going to happen to us? Where are you taking me? Is this the end? I feel how my body falls into the very depths. Then again her body is next to mines. I do not fear anything anymore. While I am with none demon either human is scary to me. I shall be with you forever. And not even eternity scares me. But that blood... Suddenly she disappears. Spirits and specters begins to fly around my, laughing and punching my body, pouring blood and scratching my then one more spirit comes to me. She says 'Pathetic demon, die.'

* * *

OK, It's my prologue. my first story was really a pain and nobody liked it, so I brought something new here. It's not really good and it's short but I will write a new chapter soon. So please review and say something about this story because I'm really interested in your opinion!


	2. My inner demons

Inuyasha and almost all of the characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything. Please support the official release.

I opened my eyes. The room was small, full of lots and lots of scents. It was a temple with white colons and with some paintings. The roses on the table had big and lush blossoms. But there was a scent of blood. Maybe my hands could by washed.

'Awake already?' a young woman's voice sounded loudly in this peaceful silence. I looked into her. She didn't look like anyone I should know. Yet her scent was somehow... She watched me for a moment and smiles. Her pale face was becoming rosy and she looked through e window. 'You were badly injured yet your body healed pretty quickly. Maybe it's because of your blood- if you didn't get any infections in your blood you'll be just fine.' She touched the flowers. She doesn't know I'm a demon? How can this be? What about my ears? I was trying to sit up when she quickly ran to me. She touched my back gently and I looked into her face. She was a young and pretty priestess. Her eyes were blue as the crystal lake and her pale skin was as silky as silk itself. Priestess's hair were bind into a pony tail with a long blue ribbon. She wasn't dressed like Kikyo- the robe looked completely different plus it had ice color.

'What happened to me?' I asked when she was looking into my back. 'Where am I? I can't remember a thing...' I tried not to yell when she was changing the old bandages into new ones.

'This is the Hiromu Temple.' she said and stood up. 'My name is Hirame and I am the priestess of this temple' she bended to me elegantly and then she smiled.

'Have you seen my friends somewhere around?' I asked and she nodded.

'You were the only one founded here. And a lot of blood but no corpses. You were as pale as paper and everybody said that your going to die.' she poured some tea into cup. 'Yet I never thought so. I knew that you are going to survive. I knew that one day you'll get up and ask me about all of this. So I was preparing from that day on.' she smiled again and gave me a hot cup of green tea.

'So was all alone...' I said. I don't remember anything. Where are my friends? Somehow I felt bad. Maybe something happened to them and I am here, drinking tea and talking with some kind of priestess. I need to go on. I need to find them and help them. And if Kagome is in danger? What if she go t captured by some kind of beast and now it is trying to eat her?! I tried to stood up but my body wasn't listening. The pain was the only thing I felt and I tried to keep awake.

'So, what is your name?' She asked and her cheeks began to burn red.

'I'm Inuyasha. I am a half demon which used to be...' I don't know why I began to say something like that to her but she began to laugh like an idiot.

'Half demon?' she looked directly at my eyes. 'They don't exist. Like for ages or so.'

'Oh really?' I felt mad at her for speaking something as stupid as that. Those priestesses are really isolated from the world. I tried to grab my Tessaiga, but it wasn't there. But that was not just it. My nails and fangs... And it's not the full moon. I jumped out of the bed ignoring my pain. I got to Hirame and grabbed a little shiver from her hand.

My hair was silver. Yet I didn't have my ears. And somehow I felt as weak as a human... Then everything turned black.

* * *

OK, nobody actually reviews my so I guess this story will end REALLY soon. So if you like this write reviews and If you don't like don't do anything. I won't write as well if nobody likes this odd story.


	3. Just Dirt

Inuyasha and almost all of the characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything. Please support the official release.

* * *

And what if I killed them? This question was always in my head. What if I became a demon once again and even Kagome wasn't able to stop me? That blood on my hands. And... Somehow it doesn't feel right. Somehow I wish I would have never met Kagome or Kikyo. I wish the sacred jewel to be purified and kept hidden from all humankind.

'Inuyasha?' my body trembled when I heard Hirame's voice. I was expecting another 'sit'. Yet Kagome isn't here. I don't even know where she is. I don't even know if she _actually_ exists. 'Are you alright? You seem to be troubled by something.' she looked at me and I glanced back at her. She wasn't similar to n priestess i met, including Kagome and Kikyo. Her face was pale, yet her expression was always calm. She gave my a gentle smile and watched how the birds were crossing the sky.

'No.' I replied quickly and Hirame laughed for a moment. Then her face became really serious. Her look was even cold. I felt fear growing in my heart, that fear which should of belong i human heart. Yet I am one of them now.

'There is a visitor down stairs.' she looked at me and it looked like she wanted to say something else but she closed her eyes. I heard how she sighed and then i stood up. Are there my friends? Kagome? She must be there. Now I won't ever let her go. I was strange, thought. Even if I'm not able to sense anything with this human nose of mine, I can feel that this visitor isn't my friend. Not Kagome either. Still, somehow it felt strangely good to know that maybe somebody stands behind those doors, somebody who I might know. And that would prove that maybe I am not getting insane.

I opened the doors and the one which I saw was...

Sesshomaru.

Yes, he was standing so near that I could see his eyes full of hatred. I could sense his desire to kill me, to end this dirty bloodline of mines. I wouldn't defend. Why should I? I put my friends in such a danger, and now I am praying here, in this stupid temple while they are...

'Little brother.' his voice sounded especially soft. It looked like he hadn't talked for years. I growled. It always annoys my when he calls my like that.

'What do you want with my Sesshomaru?' I tried to take my Tetsaiga but it wasn't there. Damn it, those reflexes. Sesshomaru didn't have any swords too- and so his face was fair, none markings on his cheeks or forehead. So he is a human too..?

'How rude of you Inuyasha. You should greet your older brother more politely. It looks that time took your civility too.'

'Shut up Sesshomaru!' I yelled and my face turned red. I wish I could fight him- maybe his death would make my happier. Sesshomaru sighed and then stepped towards me. Somehow I backed. Why? What is it? Am I afraid of this so cold-blooded dog?!

'Inuyasha. How low you felt this time. You risked everything in order to hold that little shining jewel. That is so pathetic. Not even human would do something like that.'

'What have i done?'

'You don't remember Inuyasha?' Sesshomaru closed his eyes. 'Now it belongs to you. We'll see if it make you a full demon. Or maybe you will choose something else.' Sesshomaru looked into his palm and then I...

Shikon No Tama.

'It's your now little brother.' he thew the jewel and I caught it. Then I tried to grab his arm yet I was too slow. The only words I heard coming to my were:

'We'll see if you'll be able to resurrect them. Then again, which one will you choose? Or maybe you'll become a full fleshed demon...No matter how pathetic you are.'

* * *

Review please. I was away for some time so i wasn't able to write. I know it's kinda boring, but the ends is not far away so...'


	4. Where the angels fall

Inuyasha and almost all of the characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything. Please support the official release.

* * *

'Inuyasha' silent voice calls my name. I try to look through the dusk yet my eyes began to itch. My body was trembling in fear and cold, I felt blood flowing through my veins. I was not a demon and not a human anymore. Was I a specter? Am I only a shadow of the real Inuyasha? 'Why did you betray me Inuyasha?' I saw Kikyo all covered in blood, pale and sad. I tried to move yet I was only a rock, I suppose. I was a luxurious statue, which was suppose to look into men hearts. Her face was sorrowful. Kikyo wasn't able to cry too. She only looked at me with her dark eyes. Yet, it seemed she was looking not into me but through me.  
'Kikyo' I whispered. Have I done this to you? And then suddenly her face disappeared. She was a faceless shadow of my past. The blood. It was a ll around me to.  
'Inuyasha' Kagome said. She appeared from nowhere and tried to touch my cheek. She was crying. 'Do you love her more than me? Will you choose her instead of me?' She asked silently. I screwed my eyes. How could I choose one of them? How could I decide which one will die and which one will live.

_Where am I? What's going on?_

'Inuyasha?' I heard another female voice passing through my ears. When I opened my eyes the view wasn't clear. Short, beautiful priestess which reminded of both, Kikyo and Kagome, was standing upon me. It was Hirame. She was holding white lilies and I felt like I was already dead. It seemed that she came to check out my grave.  
'Do you judge me?' I asked and tried to sit up. Hiram shook her head and gave me a gentle smile. She put the lilies on the desk next to me. Hirame sat next to me and touched my cheek. It began to burn, then to melt and I saw Kagome in Hirame's face. Yet it was just an illusion.  
'How could I judge you, Inuyasha?' she asked softly. 'You haven't done anything, right?' she smiled again but I shook my head and looked into the ceiling.  
'I will tell you something' I said with a sad expression on my face. 'Do you remember that man, silver haired one?' I asked and Hirame nodded and wrinkled. 'He was my brother. I don't know how much time passed. I don't know where am I. But I once was a half demon, which sought Shikon no Tama. I loved a woman, A priestess named Kikyo...' I said but then suddenly my tongue grew weaker and weaker and I wasn't able to talk anymore.  
'So she was like my? I mean I sometimes look into your eyes and it seems like you see her in my...'  
'..And Kagome' I said when I was finally able to. 'And I think I slaughtered them all. I don't know why, but I killed my friends...' I said and I felt how Hirame trembled in fear. Even though I was a human now, It seemed that my heart was still like demon's. 'If you are scarred Hirame, I won't speak anymore. Just you were the only one who was next to me, the only one who took care of my. So I thought...' I said but Hirame replied by s shout.  
'No Inuyasha! I care about you. I want you to say what you need to say. You can trust me.' She giggled and touched my hand, which was some time ago tainted with blood of my companions.  
'Sesshomaru gave my the Shikon no Tama. He said that I could choose what to do with it. I could revive one of my friends or to become a full fledged demon, yet... If I become one, what good would that be? And, which one of my friends should I revive? Wouldn't that be cruel to get a wondering soul back to life because it could be here, like a walking dead? If my friends finally found peace...' I said and became quiet because there were no words to describe my feelings. I had nothing left- my friends, my lovers and even my own soul and demon half was gone. I would be easier to die like this. I took Shikon no Tama and looked into this shiny little ball, all pink and pure, yet so tainted inside.  
'Inuyasha...' Hirame whispered. 'Do you wish to finally be free?'  
I wasn't able to answer. I didn't know what I actually want.  
'Give my the Shikon no Tama...' she touched my cheek and kissed my into lips. Her face was so cold yet her breath almost burned. When I hold her in my hands I felt the same as always, none of my nightmares were scary. 'Do you wish to feel like this forever?' Hirame's face changed and I saw Kikyo in my arms. 'Do you wish to join us in this final peace, where nothing will threat you?' now I saw Kagome, touching my face and gently kissing my. When she looked at my once more she was Hirame again, and she whispered into my ear. 'Just give my the Shikon no Tama and I should grand your wish...' I hugged her tightly, pressing my lips to her lips, gently putting Shikon no Tama into her cold palm.

* * *

Sorry for such a long break. I was really busy. This story is almost over, yet this is not the last chapter. I hope you'll review, say your opinion, what's going to happen next? I'm really interested. And if you won't review I'll get angry and I won't write anymore:/ So, hope you liked it, thanks for reading :3


	5. Silence of the sacred tree

Inuyasha and almost all of the characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything. Please support the official release.

* * *

'No!' I screamed and pulled Hirame away from me. 'Get off!' she trembled in the moon's shadow, glaring into my eyes with fear and passion. Her face changed quickly; Hirame stood up and turned her back at me. I felt how angry she was. When her figure finally disappeared and walked out of the temple, longing for darkness and rain. Little water drops were falling on my cheeks, imitating tears, crossing my face, full of sorrow and fear.

The night was quiet, only wolfs' howling was disturbing such harmony and peace. Yet my mind and heard weren't silent. There were many thoughts and feelings, some unknown, some casual, but nothing seemed important to me anymore. There were just clouds and this lost soul, longing for peace.

I touched the Shikon no Tama on my neck. It was warm and so shiny as the sun itself. Can I be a god? Can I long for love and kindness when I've done so many horrible things? It's not the right time to question myself. I need to calm down and concentrate on the resurrection.

When that pink light appeared, surrounding my with some kind of dusk, I tried to walk or run, yet my legs turned into stone. I heard a voice- more like mumbling or whispering, a longing and sad soul, waiting for her knight with shining armor. It was Kagome- a ghostly silhouette. Her cold eyes looked at me, somehow longing for my warmness, for that soul within my body. Even though she seemed so unfamiliar, I still knew that this was her. I felt that my heart beat harder every time I look at her. She appeared so sad and quiet, pale as undead, yet she was my Kagome, still surrounded by that pink mist from Shikon no Tama.

'Inu-Inuyasha' she muttered silently. It was more similar to wheezing than to whispering, but my body began to tremble when I heard her voice. I ran to her and hugged her tightly, trying not to wast any moment to her. She smelled so nicely, her body was so tiny that I would be able to crush it so easily, even as a human.

'Kagome' I said and smelled her hair. 'My Kagome...' I said again and again, cause repeating her name made my alive. And then I saw darkness, eternal darkness. Yet fear didn't scare my- I knew, that if I have my Kagome in my hands, I'll be alright, no matter dead or alive.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the temple again. It was very cold, even though I was surrounded by bedding. I heard how harsh wind was playing outside like a little child in his sandbox. I tried to sit down but I heard Hirame's voice coming from the other room, through those open door:

'Lay down. You're still injured from that light.' She said and appeared in the room. Hirame's eyes very wet, she probably was crying. But...Why? I wanted to ask where Kagome is, but she answered my question quietly. 'She's asleep. Even though I think it would be best to kill her, I left her in the other room' she looked away, through the window, where the rain was dancing just like a geisha.

'Thank you' I said and smiled ironically. I have changed. I would never accept help from others- I would never thank for that. Still, Hirame did a lot of me and Kagome. If she loves me... I guess she will be mad, it will hurt, yet I cannot live without Kagome. It will all be alright, now, that Kagome's back. 'Hirame...'

'No need' she said and the second time I though that she can read my minds. As she left, I jumped out of my bed, and, even if my trunk hurt badly, I ran to the room, where Kagome was supposed to lay. And she was there- as pale as the Snow Queen, surrounded by that strange mist, so calm and beautiful.

'Hey' I stroke her cheek and kissed her forehead. She sighed loudly and opened her eyes. And in the second, they were full of wrath.

'You' she shouted and pulled my away from her. 'How dare you touch me!'

'Kagome...'

'Inuyasha' her voice was so similar to Kikyo's that I even trembled when I remember that moment, when I was shot by that damn arrow. 'Why did you bring me back?' She began to cry and I was just sitting there and looking into her pale face, marked with tears.

'Ka...'

'No!' she shouted and looked at my angrily. 'Inuyasha... Why did you do this? Why didn't you came to me, when we all died? You became a full fledged demon and you killed us! You killed my with your bare hands, laughing into my face. When I finally died, you were holding my in your arms, swearing to me, that you will come to me, that you won't leave my alone. And now... You brought me here. Why, Inuyasha? Why did you betray me?' suddenly Kikyo replaced Kagome and stood up. Her shoulder was bleeding, her body was trembling. I closed my eyes. Can she take me with her? I felt her icy palms on my cheeks. She kissed my- that wasn't a gentle kiss, that Hirame gave me, that was a brutal kiss, that reminded my only sadness and sorrow. Kikyo and Kagome, both of them looked at me, and when there was only Kagome left she screwed her eyes and stood up again.

'Damn you, Inuyasha' she said. 'Damn you to hell' and then she ran off, leaving my and my tragic fate alone.

* * *

Actually, this is the last chap, but there will be epilogue still. WARNING- you might effect the ending. You can review or do something else, just don't forget ot read the epilogue. It might be quicker than you think! Anywayo, thx for reading this story! Thank you for review and for everything! 3 :3


	6. The sad rain

Inuyasha and almost all of the characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything. Please support the official release. Everybody said it's still difficult to understand what's going on, so I will write ONE MORE chapter before the EPILOGUE. Sorry for such a long break, I was really busy, school and stuff. But... Here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

I began to run through the rain. Those little rain drops were so cold and annoying, they even felt _real. _But there is no such thing as real. It's all just my imagination. This word- it is not real too. Is it?

I looked into the sky. It looked so melancholic- so grey, so dull. I wanted to leave this place yet I was too scared. Scared of what..?

'Are you OK there?' I turned around and looked into the woman who spoke to me. She looked exactly like Hirame- I felt so happy to see her. I began to run, reaching for her and then I suddenly stopped. That expression on her face- she didn't knew me. What happened to her? How was she able to forget everything we been through?

'I'm-I'm fine' I said with such strange voice.

'You might want to speak with the high priest. He may be able to help you... Since you look so strange...' she suggested and I looked into my clothes. There were smeared with blood and dirt. 'You're not from these lands, eh?'

I didn't answer. I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I will figure it out. I will find Kagome. I will fond her, with no doubts. I ran into the temple, climbed those stupid stairs and began to look for a man, who would resemble a high priest. And he was standing in front of some strange statue, praying. The man was surrounded with some strange talismans and dolls, like voodoo dolls. Suddenly he began to speak:

'You do not belong here, creature.'

'You know who I am?' he nodded and I smiled. 'That's good because I don't know who I am myself.'

'A longing soul.' the priest whispered and that smile on my face disappeared. 'You are a poor creature.'

'What do you mean?' I asked but then something appeared next to that man. I was just standing and watching how Kagome slowly carried the tea and fetched it to that man. I tried to see her face more clearly but she disappeared in the shadows. Again.

'You probably do not remember, poor boy' the man said. He was still on his knees, praying. He made me nervous and even angry. But he might be able to help me. I should listen. 'This is what happens when Shikon no Tama is used for something selfish or evil. You wished to become a full fledged demon young man' he said and stood up. I looked into his face- his eyes were closed, so, I think, he may be blind. 'Your wish has been granted.'

'So why I am here? In some strange world, and why I am a human?!' I shouted at him. He gave me a small smile and that made me even more mad.

'_You_ are not here' he said making me even more confused. I wrinkled and he coughed. 'As I was saying. The jewel granted your wish- the demon form of you would be still running around in your world. But you got blood lusty and you killed your friends. Your human side was thrown away. Your soul was divided into two new souls- demon and human soul.'

'Is there anyway to get my _other_ soul back?' I asked because I was very curious. I don't know if I can trust this guy but do I have a choice?

'No. There is no way. You used the Shikon no Tama once again, for a selfish wish to be granted. This is why you must be here for the rest of the time.' he said.

'What about the girl?' I silently asked him and the priest coughed again. 'Can I save here?'

Silence. That must mean no...

'There is a way' he said. 'But only if your heart is pure enough, only then a human being will be able to cross from this world to another.' his eyes were _watching, _even though he was blind. I felt his glare, it burned my skin and even scared me.

'I will do anything. I will even give my life away for her' I said and he nodded.

* * *

So, the next chapter will be epilogue, I promise. And I will update sooner. Hope you liked the chapter. I actually don't know- should this be a sad ending or a happy ending..? It's really hard to choose. K, review please. See you soon!:3


End file.
